


Sant-ah-Kakashi!

by inner_angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: Seis amigos, muchos tragos y una apuesta malintencionada convierten a un aburrido Santa en el instrumento de una broma pesada. El problema es que, éste Santa, tiene sus propias ideas pervertidas. [kakasaku]





	

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Esta idea lleva años en mis borradores y la verdad me encontré extrañando mucho a Kakashi y sus maneras pervertidas… o sea que quería escribir smut, así que sale un PWP con toque festivo. Dedicado con mucho cariño para Angy y K2008sempai, que se les quiere un mundo! 
> 
> Creo que con esto cierro ya mi fase de escribir sobre kakasaku. Igual siempre estaré enamorada de esta pareja y de los personajes, y no gracias a Kishimoto, sino al fandom maravilloso que los desarrolló a su máximo potencial. 
> 
> Felices fiestas! 
> 
> :)

-o-

Para bien o para mal, el infame temperamento de Haruno Sakura, una vez que había sido picado, causaba dos efectos fundamentales en ella:

  1. La convertía en una máquina de destrucción sin botón de apagado. Golpea primero y pregunta después.
  2. La convertía en una competidora obsesivo-compulsiva, en especial cuando alguien subestimaba sus capacidades.



Sobre esto último, la kunoichi culpaba directamente a la influencia de su Shisho, porque aunque a ella no le interesaban las apuestas, la compulsión tenía la misma consecuencia en ambas: ninguna sabía cuándo parar.

Sin embargo, lo peor de la situación para Sakura era que sus amigos cercanos (supuestos) no solo sabían esto, sino que habían hecho un verdadero arte del aprovecharse de ello para su propio entretenimiento. Si a esto se le sumaba alcohol en la sangre, los resultados eran exponencialmente más peligrosos.

Si le preguntaban a Shikamaru, todos se estaban buscando una complicación innecesaria avivando una llama que un día cualquiera les iba a quemar a todos. Pero claro nadie le preguntaba a él –y él tenía por política personal no meterse en asuntos problemáticos (o sea, en ningún asunto).

Ahora mismo, después de haber pasado por seis bares, innumerables rondas de sake, y dos escaramuzas callejeras, Shikamaru podía ver ese brillo particular (terrible) encenderse de nuevo en los ojos de Ino–

_–Ella buscó enseguida la mirada de Naruto y le hizo una seña con la barbilla para que mirase a sus espaldas._

_–Naruto lo hizo y de inmediato le dio un codazo a Sasuke, que respondió con un gruñido y un empujón, pero igual se dio la vuelta._

_–Ino repitió la misma seña hacia Shikamaru, quien suspiró resignado._

Entonces, mientras Sakura conversaba distraída con Sai, cuatro pares de ojos fijaron su atención hacia el centro de la plaza central de Konoha, en donde continuaban las tradicionales celebraciones de la Víspera de Navidad.

Allí, sentado en un enorme trono, rodeado de coloridos árboles artificiales de muy mal gusto y de unos duendecillos deformes salidos de las peores pesadillas producidas por Ibiki-san, estaba el más desaliñado, inapropiado y aburrido Santa que ninguno había visto en su vida.

A primera vista no parecía haber nada malo con él, aun considerando el horroroso entorno pseudo-navideño que parecía más apropiado para un carnaval. Pero si realmente se reparaba en el personaje, las discrepancias se hacían más y más evidentes. Como el inconfundible traje rojo y blanco que era más borgoña y ocre, como si no lo hubieran lavado desde el siglo pasado. La tela parecía caer por todos lados como si la indumentaria fuese tres tallas más grande de lo necesario. Además la panza artificial estaba descolocada y medio desinflada y en lugar de botas a juego, el Santa no se había molestado en quitarse sus sandalias ninja.

¿Y no era esa una botella de alcohol detrás del asiento?

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era su evidente actitud desganada: desparramado en el trono como si el calor le hubiese derretido, la barba larga y blanca llena de migajas innombrables y el sombrero navideño de medio lado cubriendo casi todo su rostro. Nada en su imagen invitaba a sentir alegría por las fiestas, mucho menos animaba a la interacción y la tradicional solicitud de regalos en las rodillas de Santa.

A pesar de todo esto, algunos niños (madres) valientes persistían en su empeño de acercarse a formular sus deseos, a lo que el viejo Santa respondía cargándoles con tanta distancia como le permitía el largo de sus brazos, y diciéndoles algo que causaba las más diversas reacciones en cada uno de sus pequeños rostros.

Cuando vieron a la tercera mamá dar un tortazo en la cara al apático Santa (sin ningún efecto más allá de un dramático suspiro), los cuatro se volvieron al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron, y no hubo necesidad de mediar palabra.

Ino juntó sus manos en una sonora palmada y pronunció a toda voz, como continuado una conversación animada con toda naturalidad:

“Claaaaro que las kunoichis en general son capaces de seducir hasta las piedras, pero hay excepciones. Como Sakura por ejemplo, que no puede levantar ni el polvo del camino”.

“¿Qué has-s dicho?” replicó Sakura enseguida, el sopor alcohólico haciéndole arrastrar la lengua más de la cuenta.

“¡Sí, sí, a eso me refiero!” la sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto amenazaba con romperle la cara en dos. “Uno puede entrenar sus habilidades y mejorar, pero hay cosas que ni todo el entrenamiento de universo puede compensar, ¿verdad teme?”

“Tu personalidad es lo único incompensable aquí…” el Uchiha respondió entre dientes. Naruto, claro, lo ignoró alegremente.

“Por eso las misiones de seducción son las mejor pagadas” confirmó Ino con el característico agitar de su cabellera.

Naruto puso su mejor cara de lamento. “Lástima que nuestro equipo no pueda tomarlas…”.

“Si están insinuando que yo soy incapaz de…”

“Por favor Sakura, si ni siquiera puedes distinguir la diferencia entre un corsé de diseñador y la faja que usa tu madre”.

“Mi argumento era que su función básica es la misma, por eso…”.

“Estudios recientes señalan que las curvas generosas y una disposición sexual abierta son claves para la atracción sexual indiscriminada, independiente incluso de la belleza física”. Sai se sumó a la conversación con naturalidad, citando como de costumbre una referencia apropiada para la ocasión.

“Por eso lo digo, una tabla sin curvas no puede seducir” remató Ino, presentando con ambas manos su evidencia: Sakura.

“¿Pero quién coño se creen ustedes-s?” con el vaso plástico estrujado en su puño y el color encendiéndole las mejillas la Kunoichi parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

“Admítelo Sakura-chan”, Naruto se cruzó de brazos tratando de verse serio y no desmoronarse de la risa, “ser una devora-hombres no está entre tus credenciales”.

“Tal vez no sea la mejor en ello, es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que sea incapaz de cumplir una simple misión de seducción si fuese necesario”.

“¡No seas ilusa!” Ino descontó con una trompetilla.

“¡Claro que podría!”

“¡Pruébalo entonces!”

Allí estaban.

Las-Palabras-Mágicas.

Sakura pasó del punto 1 (la furia apenas contenida en sus puños apretados), al punto 2 (determinación inquebrantable brillando en sus ojos) en tiempo record.

“¡Cuando quieras Ino-puerca!” 

“¡Pues no hay momento como el presente!” exclamó la rubia kunoichi frotándose las manos sin disimulo. A su lado Naruto casi se babeaba en anticipación, mientras Sasuke trataba de disimular (malamente) su interés en los resultados de una nueva broma de muy mal gusto a costillas de su compañera.

Shikamaru se limitó a suspirar (gruñir) y a tratar de desaparecer tras el vaso de sake en su mano.

“Ves a ese viejo Santa, sentado en la plaza…”

 

-o-

 

A-bu-rri-do.

Aburrido fuera de toda dimensión posible.

De por si las festividades navideñas nunca le habían importado particularmente, encontrando todo el asunto de intercambiar regalos en el espíritu del amor y los buenos deseos algo innecesariamente cursi y definitivamente muy trillado (costoso). Ahora, el ser forzado a participar en ellas de una forma tan humillante era definitivamente uno de los momentos más bajos en la brillante (vulgar) carrera del copyninja.

La culpa, –tenía que admitir– solo la tenía él mismo, por mucho que quisiese pasársela a otro como siempre pasaba la cuenta del bar al final de la noche.

De todas las competencias que podía tener con Gai, tenía que haber accedido a la más estúpida de todas: Robar la ropa interior de Tsunade eran el tipo de cosas que se esperarían de Jiraiya-sama –quien sin duda hubiese pagado de buena gana por dichas prendas– pero nadie parecía creer que la idea había sido de la hoja más verde (marchita) de toda Konoha y su creciente colección de _“recuerdos de la fuerza vital femenina”_.

Y luego le decían a él pervertido…

Al final, y como era de esperarse Tsunade los había pillado con las manos en la masa, porque claro que un par de ninjas borrachos no eran competencia para la Reina del Sake.

Así que allí estaba él.

Sharingan no Kakashi.

Castigado con el peor trabajo de toda Konoha –a su parecer al menos.

Ser Santa para los niños en Navidad.

Kakashi se preciaba de ser un shinobi paciente, pero si algo le ponía al borde de suicidio era la hilera interminable de niños babosos, malolientes y malcriados que desfilaba frente a él, exigiendo regalos y comportándose como si fueran el centro del universo conocido.

No por nada había reprobado a todos los grupos antes y después del infame Team 7.

Lo peor era no poder al menos entretenerse leyendo –Tsunade le había amenazado con arrancarle los brazos si sacaba Icha Icha mientras estuviese ataviado de Santa.

Kakashi podía sentir su amado libro quemándole el culo desde el bolsillo trasero.

Gai por su parte había sido condenado a trabajar limpiando los baños públicos de la aldea durante un mes, responsabilidad que aceptó con su habitual entusiasmo juvenil. A nadie sorprendió entonces que Kakashi intentase intercambiar los castigos enseguida, tal era su horror a convertirse en un símbolo de felicidad navideña por tan solo 3 días; pero claro Tsunade lo había impedido con ese brillo particular en sus ojos que nunca había presagiado nada bueno para nadie.

El copyninja dejó salir otro sonoro suspiro calamitoso y se reacomodó en la incómoda silla, luchando con el traje maloliente que le habían dado. Solo por el tamaño era obvio que el último Santa había sido un Akimichi.

A su alrededor las masas de gente se movían en su eterno vaivén festivo entre compras y celebraciones. De vez en cuando una nueva madre dispuesta a cumplir el sueño de sus pequeños a toda costa decidía acercarse, a pesar de todas las señales de peligro que el copyninja se empeñaba en mandar.

Kakashi cerró los ojos resignado, esperando el fin de su tormento mientras fingía dormir. Tal vez este era el momento que había esperado toda su vida; la epifanía que le haría cambiar sus maneras y hacerle un ninja de bien como constantemente le reclamaban sus amigos.

Justo cuando comenzaba a contemplar las torturas de Tsunade con ilusión, sintió una nueva presencia acercarse. Abrió el ojo derecho despacio y comprobó lo que su instinto ya le había dicho. No era un niño malcriado ni unos padres atorrantes. Era Haruno Sakura quien se aproximaba, dando tumbos en lo que parecía un esfuerzo concentrado por moverse de manera seductora, meneando con propósito las caderas.

Entonces el infame copyninja supo que su suerte había cambiado una vez más y su ánimo mejoró considerablemente.

La kunoichi se detuvo frente al trono de Santa con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Kakashi esperó por varios segundos pero Sakura solo estaba allí, de pie delante de él sin decir nada, bamboleándose ligeramente sobre sí misma.

“Estás un poco grande para pedir regalos, ¿no te parece?” sus palabras lograron sacarla del sopor en el que parecía estar, la sonrisa (mueca) en un rostro evidentemente sonrosado por el alcohol, se agrandó al máximo.

“S-soy yo la que tiene un regalo para ti, Santa” dijo arrastrando las palabras, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, doblándose ligeramente para levantar su culo todo lo posible, dejándolo a nivel de sus ojos, sentado como estaba en el trono.

“¿Lo quieres, Santa? Te juro que he s-sido una buena chica todo el año”.

Kakashi mentiría si dijera que no había pensado alguna vez en ese mismo culo ahora frente a sus ojos en muy variadas posiciones, todas ellas placenteras. Pero hasta en sus fantasías más salvajes su pequeña kunoichi no actuaba tan fuera de carácter como lo hacía ahora.

A esto, el copyninja encontraría de inmediato la respuesta: unos metros más atrás, tratando de pasar desapercibidos detrás de la decoración navideña y fallando horriblemente, estaban el resto de sus mocosos junto a sus amigos, la atención puesta en la actuación que Sakura estaba desplegando frente a él.

Al menos ahora podría consolarse sabiendo que él no había sido el único tomando decisiones estúpidas estas navidades.

Su atención volvió como un relámpago hacia Sakura, cuando sintió unas manos subir desde sus rodillas hasta la mitad de sus muslos, el aliento dulce a sake golpeándole el rostro.

“¿Qué me dices, Santa, no quieres-s probar?” dijo haciendo un puchero.

Que no se diga que Kakashi no era un hombre dispuesto a todo sacrificio en nombre de su deber.

“Pues vas a tener que convencerme de lo buena que has sido, porque ahora mismo no lo tengo muy claro”.

De inmediato Sakura se le lanzó encima, sentándose de espaldas a él sobre su regazo y comenzando el _lap dance_ más extraño que había recibido en toda su vida. No porque a la kunoichi le faltasen atributos para lograrlo… pero en su actual estado –borracha y evidentemente picada por sus amigos a tratar de seducirle– los movimientos eran más los de una batidora sin control que los vaivenes fluidos y sensuales de una verdadera _stripper_.

Claro que eso no impidió que Kakashi deslizase sus manos por todo el generoso ofrecimiento de Sakura, apretando sus carnes y haciéndola saltar entre un movimiento y otro.

“¿Qué está haciendo esa chica con Santa, mamá?”

Una señora se había detenido a observarles atónita, hasta que la voz de su pequeño le hizo volver en sí, tomando a su hijo del brazo y saliendo despavorida. De hecho varias personas habían comenzado a notar el vulgar espectáculo y murmuraban entre sí sin poder apartar la vista. Si esto llegaba a oídos de la Godaime, al menos Kakashi podía alegar que no había sido técnicamente su culpa. ¿Quién era él para negarse a las peticiones navideñas de sus visitantes?

“¿Así te gusta, Santa, dime que sí, hmm…?”

Kakashi iba a ir directo al infierno de lo mucho que le gustaba. Al menos los pantalones eran suficientemente holgados para ocultar la evidencia y evitar mayores traumas a la audiencia que habían logrado.

Con un movimiento rápido, Kakashi pasó su brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la kunoichi, haciéndola sentarse de lado en su regazo y deteniendo así el erótico (ridículo) baile.

“Te has portado bien sin duda, Santa está muy contento”.

“¡Verdad que sí!” la kunoichi no pudo poner menos entusiasmo en esa frase, su mano sacudiendo la sucia barba con evidente desagrado.

Kakashi estaba calculando aun las consecuencias de abandonar la plaza y llevarse a la kunoichi a un lugar más _privado_ , cuando sus mocosos –siempre con el peor sentido del momento y la oportunidad– se acercaron hasta ellos.

 

-o-

 

“¡Wow Sakura estábamos equivocados! ¡Tú sí que sabes de esto!”

La voz estridente de Naruto hizo que la espalda de Sakura se pusiera rígida enseguida, haciéndola levantarse del trono a una velocidad que no sería posible normalmente con su avanzado estado de ebriedad.

“Tengo que admitir que ha sido un baile totalmente original, frentona” el rostro de Ino parecía a punto de explotar con el esfuerzo de contener la risa.

Sakura estaba a punto de devolver el insulto con todo el veneno posible cuando reparó en que, además de sus amigos, una gran cantidad de personas se habían detenido frente al trono de Santa a mirarla, murmurando entre sí con diferentes grados de burla o reproche en sus rostros.

La kunoichi había estado tan ensimismada en demostrar que podía seducir a un triste y maloliente Santa que había bloqueado todo lo demás a su alrededor. Ahora todo tenía la claridad de una humillación que hasta le hizo sentir algo sobria por primera vez desde que comenzó la noche.

Un zumbido empezó en sus oídos, y a pesar de que veía la boca de Ino y Naruto moverse sin parar, casi no les escuchaba, la rabia apoderándose de ella de una manera tan absoluta que…

“¿Qué opinas tú, Kakashi-sensei?”

El nombre de su viejo sensei llegó de algún modo a sus oídos, traspasando el zumbido y obligándola a recuperar por completo la compostura. Sakura comenzó a buscarle entre la multitud, temiendo lo peor. Esta humillación solo parecía agravarse más a cada minuto y si Kakashi la había visto así...

Fue entonces que sintió su estómago golpear el piso cuando reparó en la presencia que ahora se hacía sentir a sus espaldas.

Un pánico lamentablemente familiar se apoderó de ella. Con movimientos entrecortados logró darse la vuelta solo para ver materializarse la peor de sus pesadillas: el viejo Santa estaba levantando la mano lentamente en el perpetuo e inconfundible saludo…

“¡Yo!”

Sakura retrocedió horrorizada, las manos cubriendo su boca para ahogar un grito.

“¡Qué triste Haruno! tus habilidades ninjas han desmejorado mucho si no reconociste a tu propio sensei”.

La burla de Ino dolía el doble porque era verdad. A su lado Naruto estaba doblado de la risa, a duras penas logrando hablar, “¡Deberías ver tu cara!”

Sakura sintió en ese momento como un fusible se fundió en su cabeza, terminando con ello toda posibilidad de raciocinio.

“¡NA-RU-TO!”

“¿Por qué yo? todos estaban en esto…”

Pero el tiempo de las explicaciones ya había pasado, Sakura salió disparada tras el escandaloso ninja y no se detendría hasta extraer su venganza de cada uno de ellos.

 

-o-

 

Los golpes urgentes de alguien llamando a su puerta interrumpieron la faena de Sakura.

Desde el incidente en la plaza y la subsecuente venganza que le tomó tres días en ejecutar a satisfacción, la kunoichi había pasado el resto de las festividades recluida en su casa, limpiando compulsivamente y evitando a todos como la plaga.

Decir que era el hazme reír de toda la aldea era quedarse cortos, considerando que no podía dar dos pasos sin sentir el peso de las miradas y las risillas a sus espaldas como una sombra permanente. Incluso la propia Tsunade había tenido el descaro de perdonarle el espectáculo y las innumerables quejas enviadas por padres escandalizados, a cuenta de lo divertido que le había parecido todo el asunto.

“Deberías relajarte más, Sakura” le había dicho la Godaime en un tono benigno y con una sonrisa que le llegaba a las orejas. “Es navidad…”

¡Navidad, le había dicho!

Tal vez si debió matarles a todos esa noche…

Más golpes en la puerta la trajeron de vuelta de sus fantasías homicidas.

Sakura no quería abrir, pero tampoco podía esconderse para siempre. Era la víspera de año nuevo y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse al resto del mundo tras su puerta.

Claro que lo que encontró al abrir dicha puerta era mucho peor que el resto del mundo.

Era Hatake Kakashi.

“¡Yo!”

“¡Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura estaba tan sorprendida como mortificada de verle por primera vez desde que le había abordado en la plaza de una forma tan inapropiada. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Vengo por mi regalo” dijo encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez y entrando sin esperar invitación.

Sakura tardaría aún unos segundos en lograr procesar una afirmación como esa.

“¿Qué-qué?” la kunoichi atinó a cerrar la puerta antes de enfrentarle.

“Me prometiste un regalo y aquí estoy” explicó de nuevo, mientras parecía examinar con cuidado todos los elementos en el salón de su casa.

De los retratos a los muebles, Sakura estaba en trance mirando al copyninja…

En el salón de su casa…

Examinando sus cosas…

Demandando un regalo, que de acuerdo a su propuesta en la plaza…

Era su culo…

“¿¡Hablas en serio!?”

“¿No lo hacías tú?” finalmente se volvió a verla, la manos apoyadas sobre las caderas. “Está muy mal engañar a tus mayores, Sa-ku-ra-chan”.

Sakura abrió la boca un par de veces, fallando en encontrar una respuesta coherente y racional, por lo que solo le quedaba un recurso.

“¡No estoy para bromas!” reclamó con puños apretados.

“Yo no estoy bromeando” Kakashi se dejó caer en el sofá, los brazos extendidos contra el respaldo y las piernas abiertas. Poco a poco su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente mientras que su ojo visible parecía estar escaneándola de arriba abajo.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo consciente por contener el estremecimiento que una mirada como esa de un hombre como él causaba en su cuerpo. No así pudo con el sonrojo que encendía sus mejillas para el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

“Naruto te puso en esto, ¿verdad?”

Kakashi levantó una ceja por respuesta, lo que solo le hizo verse más atractivo. Maldito copyninja…

“¿Qu-qué hacías tu como Santa en cualquier caso?”

“Gai” dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si la sola mención de su eterno rival pudiese explicar todas las rarezas en las que el copyninja se veía involucrado con regularidad.

Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de encontrar un asidero mental que le permitiera entender lo que ocurría. La única explicación que parecía posible era la continuación de la broma que le gastaron sus amigos, porque de ninguna manera Kakashi podía estar ni remotamente interesado en ella y su estúpida propuesta.

De ninguna manera esto podía ser REAL.

Sakura abrió los ojos y contra todo pronóstico el copyninja seguía apertrechado en su sofá.

Sin decir palabra la kunoichi comenzó a revisar todos los espacios desde los que se le podía espiar, asomándose primero por la ventana y constatando que sus trampas y sellos de protección estuviesen activos.

“Sakura”.

“No. Me niego a caer en otra trampa de Ino y Naruto para humillarme”.

“No es una trampa…”

Sakura le ignoró en favor de agacharse para mirar dentro de su chimenea.

Kakashi dejó salir otro de sus inconfundibles suspiros, exhalando lo último de su paciencia y poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento fluido que parecía imposible para alguien que destilaba flojera por los poros.

Cuando fue evidente que se dirigía sin más hacia la puerta para marcharse Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma con lo que saldría de su boca sin su permiso.

“¡No espera, no te vayas por favor!”

“¿No?”

Sakura tragó grueso tratando de mantenerse valiente frente a lo que potencialmente era una de sus fantasías más oscuras transformándose en realidad. A menos, claro, que todavía estuviese colgada con la resaca, abrazada a su poceta en medio de otro lamentable delirio alcohólico.

O que realmente esto fuese una broma y ella estuviese a punto de pasar a la historia ninja como la kunoichi ofendida que asesinó al legendario copyninja.

Realmente esperaba que ninguna de las dos opciones fuese cierta.

Porque Kakashi se le había acercado mientras ella estaba enfrascada en su debate mental, con un aura inconfundible para cualquiera que tuviese un mínimo de sangre circulando por su cuerpo. Un aura que gritaba sensualidad, deseo y masculinidad, envuelta en mucha pero que mucha perversión.

Y Sakura era una mujer que le encontraba irresistiblemente atractivo, aun a pesar de la historia entre ambos y lo incorrecto que en el fondo le parecía el asunto a su parte más estricta y moral…

Pero incorrecto o no, el copyninja era infame por muchas cosas, pero su estatus legendario en la aldea como _buena cama_ era algo que Sakura difícilmente podía apartar de su mente ahora. Tener la oportunidad de comprobarlo de primera mano era algo que no terminaba de creerse a pesar de que Kakashi estaba allí, sólido y a milímetros frente a ella.

Con una mano el copyninja la tomó de la barbilla, forzándole a levantar el rostro. Los labios de Kakashi estaban a milímetros de los suyos, el calor de su aliento golpeándola con cada palabra.

“Dime que deseas esto…”

Sakura cerró los ojos y dio un salto al vacío, como nunca antes se había atrevido en su vida.

“Te deseo a ti…”

No hizo falta más para hacer que el copyninja le quitase todos los frenos que había puesto a sus impulsos y Sakura se encontró no menos que sorprendida al comprobar que tanto de deseo había detrás.

No solo por él y la pasión con la que sus brazos la sostenían mientras su boca arrasaba con toda su cordura, sino también por sus propias reacciones y lo mucho que le excitaba entregarse así, sin preguntas ni preocupaciones.

Demasiado pronto terminó el beso que había encendido su cuerpo como una llama sin control. Sakura se dejó maniobrar por Kakashi, quien la volvió contra la pared más cercana. Sus manos se colocaron de inmediato sobre el trasero que tiernamente había acariciado en la plaza.

“Parece que después de todo, no te has portado todo lo bien que deberías, Sa-ku-ra”.

Sakura trató de expresarse usando palabras pero un gemido fue su respuesta, abrumada como estaba con el apretón de nalgas que acababa de recibir. Kakashi estaba pegado a su espalda y parecía consumir todo el espacio y el aire en el salón, convirtiéndose en su único contacto con la realidad, su único asidero a la cordura.

“Un par de nalgadas harán el trabajo, estoy seguro…”.

No debería excitarle tanto el prospecto de recibir unos azotes, pero al parecer estaba descubriendo nuevas cosas de sí misma con cada palabra que salía de la boca del copyninja. Tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para analizarlo, Kakashi ya estaba bajándole los pantaloncillos y las braguitas al mismo tiempo, despacio, descubriendo sus carnes al aire fresco que se colaba por la ventana abierta a su lado.

Instintivamente, Sakura arqueó la espalda un poco más presentando el culo y ocultando el rostro contra su brazo en la pared, el deseo de exhibirse y la vergüenza de hacerlo excitándola a partes iguales.

Kakashi se relamió los labios ante semejante regalo: los glúteos torneados separándose poco a poco hacia la oscuridad de una rajita que apenas se insinuaba entre labios gruesos y sonrosados. El leve temblor de su cuerpo, la respiración agitada, el descaro mezclado con la vergüenza, todo ello Kakashi quería registrar para siempre en su memoria.

“Buena chica, ahora muéstrale a tu sensei más de ese culo hermoso”.

Sakura obedeció con otro gemido, separando un poco más las piernas y arqueándose aún más, sintiendo el latido de su sexo incrementarse con la posición.

Enseguida una mano descendió rápida sobre sus carnes, el sonido explotando como un latigazo que encendió hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo.

Una y otra vez Kakashi la castigó con nalgadas de diferente intensidad y posición, desde la parte superior de sus glúteos hasta el final, donde comenzaban sus muslos, azotando también la deliciosa vulva protuberante y cada vez más roja. Esto lo intercalaba con caricias y apretones rudos que separaban sus nalgas exponiendo todos sus secretos a sus ojos.

“No puedes negar que te gusta tu castigo” dos dedos descendieron entre sus labios, pasando entre sus pliegues con facilidad por la humedad que comenzaba a desbordar su sexo. “Estás tan caliente… tan mojada”.

La fricción estaba incrementado el flujo de sus jugos con cada paso de unos dedos deliciosamente callosos alrededor de un clítoris inflamado.

“¡Ah, ah, Sen-sei!” gimió sin reservas.

El copyninja empujó sus dedos hacia adentro en respuesta y Sakura gritó al ritmo de otra nalgada. Muchas más le seguirían al compás de unos dedos inclementes que la penetraban sin descanso. La kunoichi se sentía enloquecer. Su cuerpo se movía a ritmo para recibir la intrusión maravillosa y a la vez frustrante de unos dedos que no parecían ser suficientes para las demandas de su cuerpo.

“Tu ventana está abierta”, Kakashi dijo casualmente, como si estuvieran conversando plácidamente sobre el clima y no tirando.

Sakura volvió el rostro hacia su derecha, sabiendo de antemano lo que vería: el edificio de enfrente, desde donde cualquiera la podía ver a medio desnudar en el salón de su casa.

“Con tus gritos, de seguro tus vecinos se asomarán a ver qué ocurre”.

Más nalgadas, acompañadas ahora de pellizcos en unos pezones duros que parecían querer traspasar su camiseta, solo la hicieron gritar más. “No sabía que tenías una vena exhibicionista, esto explica lo de la plaza”.

Kakashi sonaba divertido y completamente despreocupado, lo cual era de esperarse conociendo su reputación pervertida. Sakura en cambio tenía la reputación contraria y a pesar de la vergüenza pasada en la plaza –donde mucho se podía perdonar bajo la excusa de las fiestas pasadas por alcohol–  le podía ir mucho peor si se le veía en una posición tan comprometedora.

Aun así, no podía negar las palabras de Kakashi. Solo pensar que alguien la llegase a ver así, tan vulnerable, teniendo sexo con un hombre mayor, le ponía a mil por hora.

“¡No!” De repente los dedos que la penetraban deliciosamente habían desaparecido y Sakura finalmente se volvió a mirarle, el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso con el esfuerzo.

“Ponte de rodillas para mí, Sakura”.

La kunoichi obedeció sin pensarlo, desesperada por cualquier cosa que este hombre estuviese dispuesto a darle. En el fondo sabía que estaba jugando un juego peligroso, pero para bien o para mal su instinto le decía –como siempre– que podía confiar en Kakashi, ganándole a cualquier preocupación que el explorar esta fantasía sin haber establecido reglas claras podía darle.

Kakashi deshizo la bragueta de su pantalón, sacando un pene largo y del grosor perfecto que bien se había ganado todas las alabanzas que Sakura había escuchado ávidamente –que no sin envidia– siempre que había oportunidad. Enseguida se le hizo agua a la boca de solo verlo, mientras Kakashi lo apretaba con una mano experta, de arriba abajo.

“Puedo ver que lo quieres”.

“¡Por favor, Sensei!”

“Buena chica, ven aquí”.

Una mano le guío hasta la entrepierna, obligándola a hundir la cara a un lado del miembro erecto. Sakura inhaló profundamente la mezcla de sexo y sudor que eran tan Kakashi. Su boca ávida besaba y lamía cada milímetro de piel disponible, disfrutando como nunca de los sabores y texturas diferentes que descubría.

La risa inesperada de Kakashi, profunda y sincera, desató un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, la piel de gallina casi dolorosa en su piel.

“Abre la boca, muñeca”.

Sakura obedeció, sus labios cerrándose sobre la cabeza caliente y húmeda del pene tan pronto le sintió hacer contacto. Enseguida usó su lengua para explorar todo el contorno, succionado y saboreando luego toda la extensión, de arriba abajo, subiendo de nuevo para jugar con la pequeña raja, tratando de extraer todo el sabor. Apenas tuvo tiempo de probarle cuando Kakashi tomó de nuevo el control, comenzando a follarse su boca.

“Relájate, vamos cariño, así es…”

Sus palabras constantes le animaban mientras la kunoichi sentía los golpes en su garganta, su mandíbula comenzando a doler con el esfuerzo. A pesar de lo incómodo, nada en el mundo la haría detenerse ahora, porque el goce también le golpeaba como una marea con cada envestida de sus caderas, emborrachándola de un poder que solo puede entender el que se entrega al placer de otro.

“Lo haces muy bien, Sakura” la voz de Kakashi y sus cumplidos le calentaban aún más, sus manos sosteniendo su rostro mientras apretaba más el ritmo. “Puedes tocarte, quiero ver cómo lo haces”.

Sakura obedeció de nuevo sin pensarlo. Nunca había experimentado el sexo oral de este modo, tan pasivo y a la vez tan absolutamente excitante, el dolor en su bajo vientre señalando la inminencia de un orgasmo al primer toque de sus dedos frenéticos.

Entonces Kakashi salió de su boca y enseguida estaba corriéndose sobre su cara y su boca abierta mientras la kunoichi explotó allí mismo, el orgasmo arrollándola como un tren sin frenos.

Cuando recuperó un poco la conciencia, la mano de Kakashi le pintaba el rostro con su semen, metiendo un dedo en su boca que ella succionó sin pensarlo, saboreándole de la manera más íntima y completa.

En ese momento Sakura terminó de regresar a la realidad para darse cuenta que le dolían las rodillas y la mandíbula, tenía las nalgas ardiendo y jamás en su vida se había sentido mejor. Su propia respiración resonaba en sus oídos a todo volumen, el corazón aun latiendo a mil.

Levantó el rostro para mirar a Kakashi y decírselo cuando lo que vio le dejó sin habla. El copyninja la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos que eran totalmente indefinibles en la bruma post-orgásmica, pero que tenían una intensidad tan absoluta que Sakura podía jurar que se sentían como un peso físico sobre ella.

Enseguida Kakashi se arrodilló frente a ella tomando su rostro entre ambas manos. “No intentes hablar todavía, ¿crees que puedes pararte?”

Sakura apenas atinó a asentir, cuando los brazos del copyninja la rodearon prácticamente levantándola del piso. Una vez que estuvo sobre sus pies, trató de moverse solo para encontrar que sus piernas le fallaron como si fueran de goma. Kakashi la levantó en volandas, llevándola al baño en unos cuantos pasos urgentes.

Sakura escondió el rostro contra el cuello del copyninja, abrazándole en el repentino pánico que se apoderó de ella. Tan irracional y absoluto que la dejó temblando no solo por su incapacidad de moverse por sí misma, sino por las implicaciones de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Como si fuese el ruido de fondo en una película, Sakura escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, luego el agua comenzar a correr como si ocurrieran en otro planeta y no en su propio baño.

Kakashi se sentó en el retrete con la kunoichi en su regazo. “Mírame, Sakura”.

Unos dedos insistentes bajo su barbilla le obligaron a moverse. Tan pronto lo hizo el copyninja comenzó a limpiar su rostro con cuidado usando una toalla húmeda. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, simplemente se acercó a ella, los labios cerrándose sobre los suyos en una caricia suave pero intensa, que tuvo el efecto maravilloso de relajarla fuera de los miedos que empezaban a consumirla.

Cuando se separaron, Sakura encontró una nueva claridad en el calor que habían dejado los besos del copyninja sobre sus labios. Con ello el valor para erguirse un poco y carraspear con efecto antes de intentar hablar.

“¡Ni creas que hemos terminado!” regañó con voz ronca y Kakashi echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo de buena gana y como nunca Sakura le había visto.

“De ninguna manera lo pensaría, aún estoy lejos de descubrir todo mi regalo”.

Sakura sonrió, la travesura brillando en sus ojos.

El verdadero regalo estaba aún por venir.

-o-

**Author's Note:**

> PD: esto se fue a terrenos más intensos de los que tenía planeado inicialmente, pero como siempre, Kakashi manda, yo solo escribo…
> 
> …y hablando de smut, ahora el capítulo final de KC en ffnet está actualizado con todo el smut faltante en los epílogos, para mayor comodidad de lectura :)
> 
> Estoy en twitter si alguien me necesita.


End file.
